nothing takes the past away (like the future)
by mellbell12123
Summary: There are no guidelines for being handed your future child. Especially one who's being hunted through time by an evil organization. Lucy and Flynn, who haven't even admitted their feelings for each other, are in for one hell of a surprise. Battling Rittenhouse in the past had been their only mission for so long, but now they have to face their future, and even worse, their feelings
1. Surprise, it's a girl!

**Author's notes:** Garcy has control of my life and I have way too many ideas for them. The general idea of this fic is based on Forever is Composed of Nows the Olicity fic which is one of my favorite fanfics ever. I had a dream it happened to Lucy and Garcia sooooo this fic happened. In this fic, Rufus didn't die because I love him. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

" _I love you, Lucy. You don't have to say it back. You don't have to say anything. I just should have said it a long time ago, and I didn't, so I'm saying it now."_

Lucy stared at Wyatt in shock as he looked at her expectantly. She couldn't even comprehend what he was saying. Her brain was fried. Evil Jessica. Rescuing Jiya. Her mother dying. Almost losing Rufus. Flynn being shot. And Wyatt decided, _now_ , was the best time to tell her that he loved her.

Lucy swallowed hard and broke their gaze. There was a time when she would have been ecstatic at Wyatt admitting his love for her. But not anymore. Too much time had passed. Too much had happened. They had both grown in such different ways. They weren't the same people they had been back then. She would always love him, but not love him like that.

A flicker of color caught her eye and she turned her head catching sight of a burgundy sweater slipping around the corner.

 _Flynn_.

Lucy smiled softly at the thought of the tall man. So much had changed between them. They were friends. Sometimes more than that, if that made sense. She would catch herself laughing at something he said and wonder how they had gotten to this moment. But every time he smiled at her, she knew it didn't matter how they had gotten here, all that mattered was how happy she was.

Wyatt shifted beside her and Lucy's gaze shot back to him. But just as she opened her mouth, the sound of the lifeboat jumping filled the room. Lucy shot to her feet, the movement causing her to stumble slightly as pain shot through her beaten body. She rushed around the command center, Wyatt not far behind her. The lifeboat appeared in front of her and silence filled the room.

Footsteps sounded from down the hall and not soon after everybody rounded the corner freezing as they caught sight of the lifeboat. Flynn flew back into the room, stopping right beside Lucy, his presence a reassurance, his hand rising rest on the back of her arm. The two looked at each other before turning back to the lifeboat in front of them.

The lifeboat looked different. It was different. Cleaner. Updated. How was it here? Why was it here?

The door opened and Flynn took a step forward, placing Lucy slightly behind him. As the door groaned open, Lucy peeked out from around Flynn's tall figure her eyes widening as she watched Jiya stepped out of the lifeboat. She looked different. Her hair was shorter. Her clothes dirtier. But she was still Jiya. As Future Jiya smiled down at herself and the rest of the team, another figure stepped out from behind her...Wyatt. He looked the same. A little older. But with a beard?

With a smile, Jiya waved at everyone, "Hey guys."

The silence in the bunker was deafening. Nobody moved. Nobody dared to breathe. After a few moments, Agent Christopher stepped forward, "What is going on?"

Future Jiya smiled before ducking back into the lifeboat as Wyatt said, "We need your help."

Lucy stepped forward around Flynn and Future Wyatt's face smiled at her, " _Lucy_."

Her stomach dropped as her gaze swung between Future Wyatt and present Wyatt. And just as she opened her mouth to reply, a loud cry came from within the lifeboat. Lucy took a startled stumble back as Future Jiya once again stepped out from the lifeboat. However, this time she was holding something. No, not something. _Someone. A child_.

Present Wyatt rushed forward with the steps and pushed it up to the new lifeboat. As Jiya and Wyatt descended the steps, Lucy's heart was beating fast. Her eyes were locked on the three walking toward her. She didn't breathe until they stopped right in front of her. Flynn stepped up till he was right behind her, his body stiff as if he was ready to fight Future Wyatt and Jiya if they turned out to be...evil?

"What is going on?" Lucy asked, her heart in her throat. The child in Jiya's arms spun around and Lucy's breathe caught as the girl's tear-filled eyes met hers.

" _Momma_?"

Lucy took a step back, right into Flynn's chest. His hand rose up and grabbed her arm. She looked up at him in disbelief as the child in front of them began to cry earnestly now. She couldn't have been more than 5 years old. Her tiny face was tear-streaked as she struggled to get out of Jiya's arms, reaching out for her mother.

Shaking her head, Lucy tried to take another step back, but Flynn's body was firm against her and he gently pushed her forward. She threw him a terrified expression but he nodded his head encouragingly.

The little girl managed to wriggle so much, Jiya almost dropped her, so she quickly placed her on the floor. The girl ran over to Lucy and wrapped herself around her leg. With a deep breath, Lucy gently pulled her off before crouching down and coming face to face with the little girl. A sob built in her throat as she ran her hands over the girl's hair. She looked exactly like Amy had when she was a child. The same hair. The same smile. Same nose. But those eyes. They weren't hers. They were green. _No_. It couldn't be. She looked up meeting Jiya's gaze and the future woman nodded affirmatively at what Lucy had just realized.

Before Lucy could even wrap her head around her realization, the little girl jumped into her arms and attached herself like a koala. Lucy braced her against her chest and went to stand up, feeling a hand on her back, steadying her because of the newfound weight on her front.

Future Jiya stepped forward with a smile, "Her name is Grace."

Lucy paid no attention to the others as she focused on the girl in her arms. Grace was sniffing and rubbing her little hands across her face to stop the tears from running down her cheeks. Lucy bounced her slightly and the girl wrapped her arms tight around her neck mumbling "momma" over and over again. Lucy's heart broke for the little girl. What had happened in the future that sending her back in time was their best bet?

Agent Christopher, who must have been thinking the same thing, stepped closer to the future team members, "What is she doing here? Why did you bring her here?"

Future Wyatt sighed, "We had no choice. Rittenhouse is after her. They've already tried to kill her three times in the past week alone. Our war is getting close to the end but we can't keep her safe anymore."

Lucy frowned, "But why bring her here?"

Jiya smiled at the little girl, "Because you told us to, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened, "What?"

Clearing his throat, Flynn stepped forward, "Surely there is a better place you can take her. Her father, perhaps?"

Future Wyatt smirked, rubbing the back of his neck before throwing a glance between Flynn and Lucy, "Well, I mean...We kinda already have."

Lucy froze. So, she had been right. Behind her, everyone began to talk at once and the girl in her arms stiffened. She rubbed her back gently, shushing her.

"Her name is Grace...Flynn." Future Wyatt said shooting a look at his past self's face.

Lucy heard Flynn suck in a deep breath and turned to face him, the little girl following her gaze and looking at him. Her green eyes meeting his own. The girl's face broke out into a wide smile and Flynn stepped back as if he had been pushed.

"No..."

Future Jiya shrugged, "None of us were really that surprised it came to this. I mean have you seen you two. It's kinda sickeningly sweet."

"Woah woah woah woah woah! Wait a minute. You're telling me that our Lucy and Flynn have...? Oh wow. There is some sci-fi shit going on right now." Rufus mumbled. Jiya whacked him gently.

Future Jiya and Wyatt looked amused as their past teammates began to argue quietly.

Connor, who had been watching on the sidelines silently, stepped up, "So, you're telling me that we can now travel back to our own time without consequences and with a child?!"

Jiya nodded, "There's no time to explain that. We need to get back as soon as possible." She and Wyatt began to move back toward to the future lifeboat, causing the team to throw worried glances at each other, their gazes lingering on the little girl in Lucy's arms.

Flynn quickly stepped around Lucy and Grace, his eyes flashing dark, "No, you can't leave her here. She'll be in danger. Rittenhouse is still a threat."

Future Wyatt lifted his arms, placating Flynn, "Listen, man, we have to. This is the best place for her right now. If you saw the future you would understand. Your future-self _does understand_."

Before Flynn had a chance to argue back, an alarm sounded from within the future lifeboat and Jiya took off up the steps and climbed through the door. Her actions could be heard from outside as Connor and present Jiya and Rufus tried to take a step closer and see inside the lifeboat.

"Wyatt!" Future Jiya yelled, "We need to go. _Now_ , Wyatt."

The girl in Lucy's arm began to fuss as loud noises sounded from the lifeboat and Lucy took a step forward toward her future teammates as Future Wyatt began to climb through the door, "Wait, no!"

"We'll be back. You'll be fine." And just before the doors shut, Jiya yelled out one last thing, "Just don't feed her too many sweets!"

The door shut and the lifeboat began to tumble, Lucy turned around with Grace, the girl holding her ears and crying loudly as the lifeboat vanished with one final loud, _POP_.


	2. This is like Terminator

Author's notes: Didn't mean for this to take so long but kinda glad it did because that deleted Garcy scene killed me anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

The silence that followed the disappearance of the lifeboat was deafening.

"Flynn, only your future family would be this dramatic."

Garcia's heart was pounding and he didn't even have the mindset to throw Rufus a glare.

He had a daughter. A daughter. No. _Another_ daughter.

He never thought he would have a family again. Were they even a family? Were Lucy and him even together? Future Jiya had said they were sweet. So, it would only make sense they were together. But how could they be? He had made a decision after his wife and daughter had been murdered that he would never love again.

He made a deal with himself that he would never get close to anybody ever again. He never wanted to go through the pain of losing yet another person he loved.

But then Lucy had come along and in a whirlwind of passion and light, she had shoved her way into his heart. There had been a moment where he had imagined a life with her. But he had pushed that aside real quick.

He hadn't been lying when he had said he would save his family only to leave them. How could he stay with them after everything he did? They deserved better. Lucy deserved better. And he was sure as hell that Grace deserved a better father than him.

How could he have been so reckless? To bring a child into this war?

" _Down, momma_."

Much like Garcia, Lucy's brain was running a million miles a minute. The loud voice of the girl in her arms forced her back into the real world, the sound breaking through the static in her ears.

"Momma!" The girl complained, pushing against her mother's chest.

Lucy's eyes widened and she leaned down, gently placing Grace on the ground. The girl went to take off, but Lucy quickly grabbed her hand, the words seemingly caught in her throat as she looked at the excited look in the girl's eyes.

"I won't go far, Momma. _I know the rules_." Grace said in exasperation.

Rufus snickered and Lucy turned throwing him a stern glare. The little girl's gaze followed her mother's and her face lit up, "Uncle Rufus!" Her tiny legs took off as she shot across the room, right into Rufus' arms.

"Hey Munchkin."

Grace pouted, "I'm not munchkin anymore. I'm a big girl. I haven't seen you _in forever_. "

"Forever?"

"Like hours!" Grace said throwing her arms out dramatically.

"Oh really? And where was I?"

Grace looked around suspiciously before leaning in and loudly whispering, "Secret spy ninja mission."

Lucy watched as Rufus bounced her daughter up and down in his arms. The girl's voice carried in the open area as she caught her Uncle up on what he had missed while he was...on a mission?

Her gaze swung around catching sight of the only other person in the room who could understand what she was going through.

Flynn. _No_. _Garcia_.

Garcia's body was stiff, his face drained of color, his eyes locked on the beautiful little girl across the room. Lucy reached out toward the man and he flinched away, "Fly- _Garcia_."

The man took a step back and looked as if he was about to take off when the little girl across the room called out, "Daddy?"

Terror flashed across Garcia's eyes and he cleared his throat, his hand over his head messing up his usually coiffed hair, "She can't stay here. It's not safe. We have to take her-"

Denise stepped forward, "Take her where? This is the safest place she can be."

Lucy turned to him, reaching out and almost touching him but thinking better of it, her hand just hovering inches away from him. The sound of tiny footsteps sounded beneath them and they looked down to see wide green eyes looking up at them, "Daddy? Are you hurt?"

Garcia shook his head as Grace's eyes narrowed at his arm in the sling, not seeming to believe him. However, instead of arguing the girl seemed to think better of it and asked, "Where are we?"

Garcia looked at Lucy desperately but the woman motioned toward him, so he swallowed hard before crouching down in front of Grace, "Um, the bunker."

Grace's brows furrowed, "Like Churchill's bunker?"

Lucy looked down at the young girl, her mouth wide open.

Rufus bent over laughing, "Well if there was any doubt we now know that she is _definitely_ Lucy's daughter."

Lucy leaned down picking Grace up with a smile, "Exactly right, sweetheart."

Grace looked at her with a frown as if just noticing the bruises and cuts on her face, "Momma, did the bad man hurt you again?"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she could hear Garcia suck in a breath. Bad man?

Swallowing hard, she met the girl's concerned eyes before offering her a small smile, "I'm alright, sweet girl."

Grace nodded reached up brushing her tiny hand across her mother's face, "Okay, momma. When can we go home?"

"Home?" Garcia asked standing up, his voice cracking.

Grace nodded, picking at her mother's shirt, "Our house. All my toys are there. My stuffed bear. My books."

Lucy froze, her eyes meeting Garcia's equally confused ones. They had a home? A proper home? Future Wyatt and Jiya had said the war with Rittenhouse was still raging, so how did they manage to have a house?

Garcia's mouth curled sadly, "Well we can't go there now. You... you know you're in a different time, right?"

Grace nodded solemnly, "Yeah. Momma and Daddy explained that though you're my momma and daddy you're not really my momma and daddy yet."

"This is some Terminator shit going on." Rufus whispered.

Lucy shot him a look, "Rufus! Language!"

"Don't worry momma, Daddy told me not to pay attention to anything Uncle Rufus says."

Garcia smirked for the first time since their daughter had arrived. Lucy elbowed him, but he just offered her a wide smile.

Grace's head spun around as if she was looking for someone, "Is Luke here?"

Lucy mouthed "Luke" but everyone just shrugged, she turned back to the little girl who looked anxious, "Luke has... gone away."

Grace's eyes grew wide, "Like Iris?"

" _What_?" Garcia whispered.

Grace furrowed her brows, the expression looking out of place on a young girl, "Iris. My sister. She died before I was born, but Daddy tells me stories about her before she was gone. Is Luke gone like that?"

Lucy's heart beat painfully as she shook her head, "No, not like that, sweetheart. You'll see him again when you go back to your own time."

Grace shrugged, "Oh, okay."

Lucy's heart was beating out of her chest and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. And Garcia's eyes were dark, his hands shaking visibly.

Connor stepped up looking at Denise, "Why don't we give your parents some time to talk, Grace."

The little girl all but vaulted herself out of her mother's arms, "Okay!"

"We can grab some food. I know it's late and you must be tired but I'm sure we have some ice cream somewhere."

The little girl's eyes got wide, "Chocolate chip?!"

"Let's check and see!"

Connor and Denise took Grace by the hand and led her into the kitchen, the little girl practically vibrating with excitement.

"I don't understand how this happened." Lucy whispered.

" _Well, when two people love each other_."

"Rufus!"

"Alright, we got the hint. Have fun you two." Jiya practically dragged Rufus out of the room, the latter still laughing loudly to himself.

Wyatt, who had been oddly quiet the whole time, was standing there his face blank and white.

"Wyatt I..." The words caught in her throat. What could she even say?

" _Save it_ , Lucy." The comment felt like a stab in her stomach and Lucy's eyes went wide as she watched him turn and storm out of the room.

"Well _Uncle Rufus_ was wrong, it's not us, but Wyatt who's the dramatic one."

" _Flynn_."

Garcia breathed a laugh, "You can call me Garcia now. We're _there_. I think we've reached that point, what with having a child and all."

"How are you okay with all of this?"

"I'm not."

There was a moment of silence where the two said nothing. The silence seemingly better than dealing with the future that had slapped them both in the face.

"You know... a few months ago I decided I wasn't ever going to have kids." Lucy whispered.

Garcia shot her a startled look, "Why?"

When Lucy didn't answer, Garcia reached out, his warm hand touching her arm cautiously and when she didn't pull back, his thumb began to rub back and forth, "Lucy, why?"

She shook her head sadly, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"Lucy, you once told me before that I was the easiest person to talk to. So talk to me. Because obviously something changed or that beautiful girl wouldn't be in the other room right now."

Lucy swallowed heard, her eyes flitting towards his, "My mother kidnapped me-"

Garcia froze, terror rushing through his body, thinking of everything she could have gone through, knowing firsthand what Rittenhouse was capable of.

Lucy took a deep breath, "-when you were locked up. She made me do things. Horrible things. Things I don't want to ever remember doing. And she told me something. I...I'm the direct descendant of David Rittenhouse. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want you to find out. The very people you are trying to destroy, the people who took your family away from you...they're me. It's me. _I'm the heir_."

Lucy's eyes were full of panic and Garcia could feel her heart racing as she continued to ramble, "How are we even together in the future? How can you look at your child and not see the future of Rittenhouse? How can you look at me and not see a _monster_?"

Garcia's hand rested under her chin, lifting her head so that she would look at him, " _Lucy_. Do you think I care for you so little that something like this would make me hate you? That _anything_ could make me hate you?"

Garcia could see the spark of hope light in her eyes, but she just shrugged, "But back then with Rittenhouse's son... I just-"

"Lucy, we've all done horrible things to survive. It doesn't make you any less good." His hand brushed along her face, his thumb brushing along her cheekbone, taking care to avoid the bruises. His eyes darkened as his thumb brushed past one as if he was thinking hard about Grace's words about the "bad man".

Lucy leaned into his hand as he continued, his eyes locked on hers, "I'm not the same person I was before. I'm never going to be the same person I was before this fight. And I'm not the same broken man you met a year ago. And that's because of you. I once said I could never be a husband or father again after everything I've done, but I was wrong. That beautiful little girl over there is a testament to that. She is happy. She is loved. I could never hate either of you. You may have Rittenhouse blood. You may be their heir but you will _never_ be like them. Because you're all heart, Lucy. You have suffered enough. You deserve to be happy, Lucy."

"Garcia, I-"

"Momma! Daddy!"

Lucy and Garcia turned around seeing Grace standing there jumping up and down, chocolate smeared all over her face, "Uncle Rufus had some chocolate hidden! Aunt Jiya stole it from his...mustache?"

Jiya looked down at the young girl, "Stash." She corrected.

"Right. Come on momma." The little girl run forward, grabbing both of her parents hands and dragging them both into the kitchen.

"Nah uh uh. I think it's about time for bedtime."

"But!"

Lucy shook her head, grabbing Grace's hand, "No buts. It's late. You had a long day of time-traveling. Bedtime."

Grace's lip pouted out and she looked up at her father, his eyebrow shooting up, a smile growing across his face, "Don't look at me. Listen to your mother."

"Fine. But I'm annoying Uncle Rufus for some more chocolate tomorrow."

Garcia smirked, picking Grace up, and resting her against his hip, her arms finding their place around his neck as if it was their typical position, "I'll help."

" _Garcia_."

He winked at the exasperated but amused Lucy before taking off down the hall, Grace babbling away in his arms.

After Grace in an old sweater of Flynn's, the little girl sprawled on his bed, her tiny body taking up the majority of the bed. Garcia handed Lucy a shirt and pants of his and she thanked him with a smile.

He turned to leave the room when a voice called out in the darkness.

"Aren't you coming to bed, Daddy?"

Garcia froze on his way to the chair in the back of the room. He turned around meeting eyes with Lucy before looking down at his little girl. He crouched down beside the cot and smiled slightly. He reached out his hand to brush away a piece of hair from Grace's face the same time Lucy's hand rose to brush a hand over her head, their hands meeting and hearts skipping as their eyes met.

Lucy cleared her throat before smiling down at the girl, "I don't think the bed is big enough, sweetheart."

Grace pouted, "But we all fit on the couch that one night at Uncle Rufus's place."

The two blushed as they remembered a night a few weeks ago when they had fallen asleep together on the couch in the bunker after watching an old western movie.

"Maybe another night?"

"Alright, momma."

Grace slid down and Lucy followed but not a second later the girl shot up, elbowing Lucy in the stomach, "Wait! Night kisses, Daddy!"

Lucy watched as Garcia froze before he turned around and with hesitant steps stepped back to his daughter. The little girl leaned over and brushed her nose against his and Garcia pressed kisses on either side of her cheeks and then her nose causing the girl to giggle before she did the same to him.

Lucy looked on in awe as she watched the usually hard man melt. He went to leave again but Grace grabbed him, "Now momma."

Garcia and Lucy stared at each other and he could see her swallow, her eyes darting to his lips. He leaned in when a loud bang sounded outside the door, startled he pulled back, clearing his throat.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night daddy I love you."

"I love you too." The words falling out of his mouth before he could even think about it, but the moment passed as he quickly left the room.

Lucy laid in the cot next to Grace, the little girl curled up next to her, her fingers gripped tight to her mother's shirt.

It had to be early morning, but Lucy hadn't slept one wink.

She held on tight to Grace, worried that she would wake up to find that Grace had vanished or that this had all been an elaborate dream.

Lucy closed her eyes once more, begging her mind to go to sleep when the door to the room opened up. Lucy listened, recognizing the sound of Flynn walking on the floor. The man kneeled next to the cot and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the little girl's head.

"I'll always protect you, my Grace."

And just as he pulled back, Lucy could feel the hesitation as he leaned in once again. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as well, before brushing a piece of hair out of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

It wasn't until the door closed behind him that Lucy remembered to breathe.

* * *

Next up: Domestic Garcy and Grace and Rittenhouse sucks


	3. Chaos ensues

Author's notes: Glad you guys are enjoying! There will be around 20 chapters so no worries this won't be ending anytime soon. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucy didn't remember falling asleep.

After Garcia had left the room, she laid on the cot replaying every single moment between them in the past few months.

 _That's not why I'm here._

 _You looked good._

 _You should know the Lucy in that journal, she is very very impressive._

 _Sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself._

 ** _What if he led you to me?_**

She wasn't exactly sure when things had changed. After losing everything and then Wyatt on top of that, she had tied herself off and thrown herself into the mission, taking risks without hesitation, not caring if her decisions put her in danger.

She hadn't been expecting anybody to worm their way into her heart. But Garcia had done it unbeknownst to her. Somehow he had changed from enemy to friend.

He was the only one she could _really_ talk to. The only one who understood what she was truly going through. She had never imagined it could be more.

But then somewhere along the way she had memorized his smile. The one he gave her when no one else was around. The one that made her breathless. The one that reached his eyes. The same eyes that looked at her and actually seemed to _see_ her.

She had been fighting it for so long without even realizing it.

But with the future staring her in the face she knew she wouldn't be able to fight it anymore.

She wasn't sure when but she eventually drifted off for a few minutes. And when her eyes opened again, the clock in the corner shone 6 am. She went to roll over and go back to sleep when the memory hit her like a freight train.

"Grace!" She yelled shooting up in bed. The little girl was nowhere to be seen. The room was empty. Dark. Even Garcia was missing. Scrambling out of the cot, she got caught in the sheets, slamming to the ground with a thud. Not bothering to change out of the clothes she had borrowed from Garcia, she struggled to her feet and took off down the hall, rounding the corner only to stop short at the sight that beheld her in the kitchen.

Grace sat atop Garcia's shoulders, her hands playing with his hair as he cooked pancakes on the stove below. Soft music played in the corner, the little girl bobbing along to the tunes, Garcia humming softly to himself. Lucy leaned against the wall with a smile and watched the two interact.

Oblivious to the woman watching them, Garcia continued to flip pancakes as Grace's fingers mussed his usually perfect hair, making pieces stick straight up into the air. Lucy watched the little girl's brow furrow as she tried to get one piece to stick straight out to the side, the sleeves of her father's sweater falling over her hands even though they had already been rolled up at least 10 times.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I know these are momma's favorites, but we can eat _just a few_ before we wake her up right?"

Lucy watched a smile flit across the tall man's face and even with one arm in a sling, he seamlessly reached up pulling the girl around to his front tickling her, the laughter bursting from her making Lucy's heart melt.

"Daddy, stop!"

"No can do, draga. Your laughter is just too infectious."

Their laughter mixed and Lucy wished she could record the joy on Garcia's face, never having seen him so happy and carefree. She could only hope that their future would hold this much happiness.

After a beat of silence, Grace reached up placing her hands on either side of Garcia's face, a serious look on her face as her fingers traced over his cheeks. Their eyes remained locked for a moment as if they were speaking without talking before she offered him a wide smile and climbed back up to settle onto his shoulders.

Sensing that should wouldn't be intruding on the moment they had just shared, Lucy stepped out into the kitchen, "Well, isn't this a sight to behold."

"Momma! Oh no, Daddy! We haven't eaten yet. Momma's gonna eat them all, hurry hide them." Grace squeaked scrambling to get down, Garcia helping her settle onto the floor, her tiny legs taking her across the room, placing the table between her and her mother.

Lucy rushed forward, Grace giggling as she took in the faux-serious look on her mother's face. Rushing around the table, Lucy chased after her daughter; however, just as she rounded the table she tripped over the long pajama pants Garcia had lent her. With a yelp, she reached out to stop her fall, but an arm wrapped around her back, pulling her into something solid.

Looking up her face was not even an inch away from Garcia's. Her eyes darted to his mouth, watching as his tongue slipped out wetting his lips. She could feel his heart beating hard through her hand on his chest.

"Good morning."

Lucy offered him a wide smile.

"Oh shoot. Sorry. Are we interrupting? We smelled pancakes." Lucy and Garcia shot apart quickly looking over at Rufus and Jiya who stood in the doorway. Rufus's eyes focused on the pancakes, but Jiya's were sparkling as she took in the man and woman in front of her.

Grace raced over to the doorway grabbing onto Jiya and Rufus's hands before pushing them into their respective chairs. As Grace began babbling to the two travelers, Garcia looked down at Lucy, her eyes locked on Grace.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head, but when she smiled it seemed pained, "Nothing. Sorry. It's just this morning when I woke up, she was gone and I couldn't find either of you. I just assumed..."

"That it was all a dream."

"Yeah." She breathed.

After a beat of silence, Garcia nudged her with a shy smile, "You know we left you a note?"

"What?"

Garcia nodded, his mouth quirking up, "Grace made me write it with a sparkly pen that took me at least 15 minutes to find."

Lucy's heart warmed as she imagined a loudly whispering Grace being shushed by her father as they placed a glitter covered note on the nightstand next to her. She wondered how many mornings Grace and Garcia cooked breakfast together. If they ate dinner as a family. If Garcia and she danced around the kitchen like she used to catch her own parents doing.

Grace's voice echoed across the room as she continued talking to Jiya and Rufus.

"Can you believe we make that beautiful girl?"

"Not one bit." Garcia replied honesty.

The couple watched as Grace wagged her finger in Rufus's face, the man in question throwing a look for help at Jiya, who was holding back a laugh.

Garcia snorted, "On the other hand, I do believe it. She has your stubbornness."

Lucy's brows raised in amusement as she laughed, "Oh, my stubbornness? I think you have me confused with yourself."

"Mhm." Garcia smirked, "If you say so, 'miss I didn't talk to my grade school teacher for three months because he told me unicorns didn't exist'."

Lucy guffawed, "How do you even-" Garcia's brows rose and she sighed, "That damn journal."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed past Garcia to settle herself at the kitchen table, Garcia following close behind with plates for everybody. Once he settled in his own chair, Grace all but jumped over Rufus to settle on Garcia's lap. As everybody began to eat, the conversation moved in favor of praising Garcia for his cooking skills. Grace shoved mouthful after mouthful into her mouth, until she had finished her pile long before everyone else. She began sneaking some bites off her father's plate and Lucy caught the gleam in Garcia's eyes as he watched her try to pretend she wasn't eating half his food.

Even while eating Grace babbled like no other, "Luke and I love to play! Addy claims she's too old now." Grace looked around before whispering, "She likes to boss us around. But she can still be nice sometimes."

Jiya turned toward Grace, "Who's Luke? And Addy?"

Grace stood up on Garcia's legs excitedly, his hand wrapping around her waist to make sure she didn't fall, "Luke is my bestest friend in the whole wide world! He's-"

"Oh, what is going on here? Family breakfast and we weren't invited?!" Connor walked into the room, Denise close behind him.

However, not even a second later, the alarm echoed loudly through the bunker.

"Spoke too soon."

Everybody surrounded around the computers, Wyatt rushing into the room and brushing past Lucy without even a glance. Denise followed Jiya to where she was frantically typing behind the computer, "Where did they jump to?"

But instead of listening, Lucy was frozen searching the room for Grace.

"Lucy!"

She whipped around seeing Wyatt staring at her as he climbed into the lifeboat, "Lucy, let's go!" Her brows furrowed as she turned away trying to catch sight of Grace. Her heart was beating in her throat as the little girl was nowhere to be seen. What if something had happened when the mothership jumped?

"Grace!"

"Here, momma." A soft voice came from under the desk. Lucy ran over, Garcia close on her heels. Grace was huddled under the kitchen table, her small arms wrapped tight around her body. Lucy pulled Grace out and brushed her hair back from her face, revealing her daughter's anxious face.

"Grace, what were you doing?"

Grace looked confused, "I need to hide when the alarm sounds. I know I'm supposed to be quiet but you sounded worried. I'm sorry."

Lucy ran a hand over the girl's head, "It's alright sweet girl. You're not in trouble, I promise."

Garcia kneeled down beside them, his eyes meeting Lucy's. With a deep sigh, Lucy dropped her head down, resting her forehead against her daughters. What kind of life did they lead that their daughter practiced drills like this?

"Lucy we need to go!" Wyatt's voice echoed.

"I..." She said looking down at her daughter.

Garcia reached out grabbing her shoulder, "I'll go."

"Daddy?"

He turned back, his finger poking against Grace's nose causing her to smile, "I'll be back."

Grace straightened up, her face taking a serious expression, "I'll take care of momma while you're away."

Garcia's eyes raised meeting Lucy's and the moment passing between them feeling like an eternity. Turning back to Grace, he brushed a quick kiss on her head, "That's my girl."

Lucy watched as Garcia walked toward the lifeboat, her voice caught in her throat. Not able to watch him leave, she turned around. However, Grace's eyes remained locked on her father.

The sound of Garcia and Wyatt bickering could be heard from halfway across the room.

Rufus sighed, "And I get to deal with their married tiffs all trip... _yay_."

Grace's grip on her mother tightened as the lifeboat vanished. Letting Garcia leave without her was incomprehensible. But she couldn't leave Grace.

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we go eat breakfast now?" The little girl's worried face turned up toward her mother and Lucy squeezed her hand, knowing she needed some semblance of normality in her life. Denise and Connor followed them into the kitchen and they settled at the table eating the food in silence.

* * *

As Lucy sat on the couch trying and failing to braid Grace's hair, she watched as her daughter picked at Garcia's oversized sweater. Lucy knew she needed to get her some clothes soon. God knew how long she would be here. God knew how she would be able to let her go back to the future.

Lucy huffed out a sigh as she restarted the braid for the tenth time.

"It's alright momma, no one can braid as well as daddy." Grace sighed.

The sad sigh coming out of the little girl, cut deep in Lucy's heart, "Come here, sweetheart."

Grace crawled up settling on her mom's lap. They sat together silently watching an old movie on TV.

"I miss home."

Lucy's heart clenched.

"But I like being here with you." Grace smiled at her as she fidgeted with something on her wrist.

"What's that?" Lucy reached out grabbing onto Grace's hand, noticing for the first time the bracelet gracing her wrist.

"Daddy gave it to me before I left. He said it would keep me safe."

Lucy frowned as she took a closer look. It wasn't a normal bracelet. As she spun it around Grace's wrist, she tried to figure out why it seemed so familiar.

Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the little girl, "How old are you?"

Grace smiled holding up four fingers, "Four and 3 quarters! My last birthday we had games and presents and cake! Everyone was there! Our whooooole family! Our family is big, momma. We have big parties. There's you and daddy and Aunt Jiya and Uncle Rufus and Uncle Connor, Aunt Denise, Uncle Wyatt, and Luke and Addy." As Grace continued talking Lucy smiled at how great their future sounded. A family.

An hour later, as Lucy went to put Grace down for a nap, picking up the blankets she had tripped in earlier that morning, she caught sight of a piece of paper under the cot.

Making breakfast in the kitchen

Your daughter claims we're going to make you your typical breakfast:

a bowl of sprinkles and whip cream

Love Grace and Daddy 3

After slipping the note into her pocket and pressing a kiss to Grace's forehead, Lucy walked back out to the common room finding Denise sitting on the couch, the TV playing in the background, her fingers knitting a sweater.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Can you do me a favor?"

Denise's eyebrows shot up as she listened to Lucy's plan.

* * *

Lucy pulled the hat farther down onto her head as she hurried down the street. Her body was tense as cars passed by and she turned her face away from people as they passed her on the sidewalk.

Convincing Denise to let her leave hadn't exactly been easy. She knew this was reckless. But with nowhere else to get children's clothes, they didn't have much of a choice.

Rounding the corner, Lucy froze. Her house looked untouched. As if nothing had happened. As if she could walk back through the door and her sister would still be alive. Her mother would be there. And Rittenhouse wouldn't exist.

The door creaked open under her hands and Lucy switched on the device Jiya had given her that she promised would disturb any and all video and audio surveillance equipment in her house. Denise had even called in a few favors to surround the house with look-out agents. If Rittenhouse was keeping tabs on the house, they could be here in just minutes. She had to move quickly.

Her hands ran along the walls, her gaze catching on pictures of her mother. Her father. And blank spaces where Amy used to be.

Lucy shook her head before rushing toward the basement and finding what she needed. Her mother had kept all of her clothes from when she was younger. She quickly packed the boxes of children's clothes into a suitcase.

Her gaze lingered on her bedroom door. But she skipped past it grabbing the journal she had stashed before her mother had taken her.

There was nothing left for her here. Slipping out the door, she took a deep breath and started down the street.

And not once did she look back.

After ensuring that she hadn't been tracked back, Lucy slipped back into the bunker. She had only been gone an hour at the most. Thankfully, the lifeboat was still out. And hopefully, Grace hadn't noticed she was gone.

Passing by the spare room, she slipped inside, pulling the gun out from behind her pants and slipping it into the safe.

As she walked down the hall, she could hear voices traveling from the other end of the bunker. Before she rounded the corner she took a deep breath, brushing a hand over her hair before stepping out into the common area.

"Momma!"

Grace shot up from where she was sitting next to Denise and ran over to her mother pulling her toward the couch.

"Look! She's making my stuffed horse! It's just like my one from back home."

Denise sat on the couch knitting what looked like a multi-colored horse. Grace reached over to pull it closer so her mother could see, almost ripping the yarn out of Denise's hand.

"Grace!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

The moment Grace had landed, Garcia's world had been torn out from under him. Just yesterday he had seen Lucy and Wyatt together and he had assumed his time was done. He had always felt like a replacement. Like the odd one out. That though he was needed now, he would just end up shoved aside when they realized he was expendable. But he had been wrong. Somehow this weird group of people had become his family.

While Wyatt and Jiya did whatever they did, Rufus and Garcia were left to their own devices for a while.

Rufus cleared his throat, "So..."

Garcia shot Rufus a glare.

"Listen you're gonna need to talk to someone about it. And you can't talk to Lucy. And you definitely can't talk to Wyatt. So I'm your best bet."

Garcia breathed trying to get his thoughts in order. The moment he saw Grace's eyes he had imagined his future with her and Lucy so vividly.

He had never imagined life past this war. But somewhere along the way, Lucy had become more important than stopping Rittenhouse.

"Listen, man. It's alright to move on. My father left when I was young. And my mom never wanted to move on. I would see her craving love, companionship, but she never opened herself back up again. And it tore her apart. You don't have to feel guilty about loving someone else. Just because you move on doesn't mean you won't save them."

Garcia gritted his teeth, "That's just the thing. I don't save them. Grace doesn't know them. She said I told her stories about Iris. I failed. I didn't save them."

Rufus reached out grasping Garcia's shoulder, "Flynn. We can't save _everyone_. But now that you know, maybe you can change the future."

Garcia raised his head, his eyes dark, "But what if bringing them back erases Grace?"

Rufus opened his mouth before closing it. Both of them sat in silence. Neither having an answer.

A few moments later, Wyatt and Jiya ran back into the room, their eyes frantic. "The mothership jumped back to our time. I overheard them talking they noticed the future lifeboat jumping to our time. They're going back home. We need to get back now."

Garcia's breath caught in his throat as they raced back to the lifeboat. The lifeboat started and Garcia's hands were tight on the straps. If he lost them just after getting them he wasn't sure he would be able to survive again.

When they landed, Garcia was out the door before the others even stood up.

"Daddy!"

As Grace came running around the corner, Garcia kneeled down as the girl raced into his arms. He buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. Is this what Grace did every time he came back from trips in the lifeboat? Was she always there to welcome him home? If she was, that is a tradition he can get behind.

He stood propping Grace on his hip, watching as Lucy rounded the corner, her eyes relaxing as she caught sight of him.

Garcia breathed a sigh of relief. They were both safe.

"Daddy! Look momma got me some new clothes. And Aunt Denise made me a copy of my stuffed horse!" She said excitedly shoving the horse into Garcia's face.

Garcia looked at the clothes the little girl was wearing before looking up at a defensive looking Lucy.

" _Hey_...Munchkin, let's let your parents talk alright?" Rufus said quickly grabbing Grace from Garcia's arms before hurrying out of the room.

Within a few seconds, the whole room was empty.

"You left the bunker." He felt numb.

"Garcia."

"If Rittenhouse had followed you our daughter _wouldn't be alive_ right now."

Lucy took a step forward, "I was careful."

Garcia ran a hand through his hair, the anxiety clear on his face, "Wyatt and Jiya overheard the agents talking about the lifeboat coming back from the future. They could have been out there following you. You could be dead right now. Lucy, how could you be so reckless?"

"Garcia."

The man's heart was beating, his hands shaking at the thought of losing more people he loved.

"Garcia" she repeated, "I'm fine. I'm sorry. It was reckless but it needed to be done. There were things I needed to grab there. Like my journal. If Rittenhouse got their hands on it..."

Lucy stepped up slowly raising her hand to cup his face. Sighing, he leaned into her hand. He knew she wouldn't have done anything reckless if she didn't have to. Grace was their priority now. Anything to keep her safe.

"Next time," he started, "when you decide to do something reckless. At least let me come with you."

Lucy offered him a small smile, one he hesitantly mirrored back, "Do you think we argue in the future?"

Garcia snorted, "I think that's a safe bet." He reached out pushing the hair back from her face, "But I'm sure we always make up."

Later that night, Grace fell asleep, her body sprawled across Lucy and Garcia as they sat on the couch watching an old movie. Garcia's arm wrapped around the back of the couch, his fingers playing with Lucy's hair. Lucy's hand resting on Garcia's leg, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing back and forth. Jiya and Rufus had settled on a blanket in front of them, the two more focused on each other than the movie. Connor, Denise, and Wyatt sitting in chairs close by talking softly.

When Lucy's head drifted to his shoulder as she nodded off to sleep, Garcia took in the peaceful expression on her face and finally realized what this was.

A family.

* * *

Author's notes: It's weird writing arguments between Lucy and Garcia but I hope it worked out well on my end...next chapter will be up soon

Next up: Wyatt throws a tiny (okay major) hissy fit and Grace spoils some future stuff


	4. Fight fight fight

Author's notes: So first things first I'm beyond pissed off that NBC canceled Timeless AGAIN. I don't really have words right now but I will be ranting on my tumblr (mell-bell) for the next few months so feel free to read my rants. Now back to my story. So like I don't WANT to make Wyatt the bad guy. I did ship lyatt the first season so I have a soft spot for him, but him and Lucy I cant see anymore so even though he's gonna be a little bitchy he's not gonna stay that way or be the big bad of my story just FYI. Also, you guys are literally the best all your comments make me so happy I cry every time I see one so I love you guys. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Loud whispering woke Garcia up.

With a quiet groan, he tried to slip back into his dream and went to roll over on his bed, when he realized he wasn't in his room and that there was a heavy weight resting against his chest. Blinking his eyes open he caught sight of the living area. He was sprawled out across the couch, his long legs sticking off the end. And Lucy. Lucy was lying on top of him.

Sometime during the night, they had slid down to lie on the couch, their bodies aligned perfectly.

There was a time when he thought he wouldn't have this anymore.

But even as happy as he was he couldn't stop the voices in the back of his head reminding him that they were in the middle of a war and he could lose her. He could lose their future.

But he wanted it. So bad.

If he could wake up every day like this then he thought the future would be okay. Her body fit so perfectly against his. Her head tucked under his chin, her hands grasped onto his shirt. His arm was draped over her back resting under her shirt. There was nothing sexual about it, but the blush that spread across his face made someone laugh.

Rufus was sitting cross-legged on the ground, Grace in front of him placing a makeshift hat on his head. The man in question threw a wink at him before focusing back on his daughter.

"As President of Pluto, I will require everyone to wear cowboy hats." Grace demanded.

"Pluto?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Grace put the finishing touches on Rufus' hat, "Momma and Daddy fight over whether it's a planet or not. So I decided to be President and make it a planet. Don't tell daddy."

Garcia snorted and Grace looked over toward the sound, smiling widely when she saw her father awake.

"Daddy!"

"Aren't you a little young to be President, draga? Wouldn't your mom and I be a better age?"

Grace pouted shaking her head viciously, "No, I think you're too old Daddy. You're almost as old as Rufus."

Rufus gasped, "Too old? How old do you think he is? How old do you think I am?!"

Grace looked like she was thinking hard before exclaiming, "20!"

Rufus burst out into laughter, leaning over and tickling Grace, "Oh that's old?"

"Yeah! Ancient! You're almost as old as my pop-pop. Luke is old too! But not that old."

Grace's laughter grew louder and Lucy shifted in Garcia's arms. She turned trying to burrow herself into his chest, the noises coming from her mouth sounding as if she was talking to herself. He brushed a hand over her head and she settled down as he watched Rufus continue talking to Grace.

"And how old is Luke?"

"Seven! He's in second grade. He's learning the loopy handwriting. I want to learn too. But momma tells me in a few years. But he likes the same nerdy things I do like Star Wars!"

Rufus snorted, " _Luke, I am your father_."

Grace's brows furrowed, "Well you are."

There was a beat of silence as both Rufus and Garcia looked at each other in alarm.

Rufus began to stutter, "I'm- wait, what? I have- what?!"

"You're Luke's Daddy." Grace said as a matter of fact as if she was baffled why they were confused.

"Daddy?! Jiya!"

Lucy shot up at the loud yells, accidentally elbowing Garcia in the stomach. She flushed as she looked at how close they were and went to slip out of his hold almost propelling herself off the couch, Garcia grabbing her before she could tumble onto the ground.

Grace's eyes were wide, "Sorry Momma, Uncle Rufus was being loud."

Rufus was running in circles, yelling loudly to himself, as everyone made their way into the common area confused at the scene before them.

Lucy and Garcia were able to quickly untangle their bodies, their faces still flushed. Thankfully no one was focusing on them, except Wyatt.

* * *

Garcia ended up cooking breakfast once again. According to the official bunker cooking schedule, it was technically Rufus' turn, but he had begged the man to cook instead, citing his delicious pancakes from the previous morning and claiming he had to interrogate his daughter. Before Garcia had joined the team, the food in the bunker had been non-existent. After the first few days of moving in, Denise had realized that everybody was living off of ramen noodles for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner. Because of that, the bunker cooking schedule was born.

So, after a little pouting from his daughter, Rufus, _and_ Lucy, Garcia found himself once again standing in front of the stove. This time donning an apron Lucy had tied around him to "protect his turtlenecks".

Left to his own devices, Garcia flipped pancakes, keeping an eye on Grace, who was sitting with Rufus and Jiya in the living room. The man was begging Grace to give him more information about his son, but Grace seemed less than interested as she focused on the picture she was drawing. Jiya just sat there with a star-struck expression on her face.

The little spoiler she had dropped that morning had Rufus and Jiya running wild. He smirked. Now, they knew how he and Lucy felt. Though it was different. At least Rufus and Jiya were already a couple. When he and Lucy were...he wasn't even sure. Things had been different since Grace had arrived. But things had begun changing before that too. They had been growing closer. But it was different now somehow. Every brush of her hand, every smile, every laugh almost brought him to his knees. It was kind of insane how quickly things had changed. One second he had just barely been living and now he was watching his future live in front of him.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when someone entered the kitchen until he could feel the tension coming from the man.

Wyatt.

Garcia knew this confrontation had been coming.

Seeing the woman you had feelings for having a future with somebody else couldn't be easy. He could understand that part. But the way that Wyatt had tried to stake his claim to Lucy, especially when his wife had been around, rubbed him the wrong way.

Clearing his throat, Garcia turned toward Wyatt, motioning to the pancakes in front of him, "Lucy mentioned you like the chocolate chip ones?"

Wyatt remained silent, his arms crossed in front of him, and Garcia's head tilted in question at his silence.

"I don't trust you."

"That's a mean thing to say about some pancakes."

Wyatt's eyes flashed, his body tensing, "I've _never_ trusted you. Somehow you've managed to worm your way into our mission. Into our family. And now with the girl...you're turning Lucy away from us..."

Garcia sighed, putting the spatula down, "Listen, I am _painfully_ aware that I am no one's favorite person. But if you say anything bad about my daughter or my- Lucy, then we are going to have a problem."

"You don't deserve her."

Garcia's gut clenched as those words struck something deep inside him, "No, I don't. But I think that's up to her."

Wyatt shook his head and began to pace, his body seemingly wired with energy, "She isn't thinking straight. She doesn't know everything about you. And you know nothing about her."

"I know more than you know. Her work. Her life. Her family."

Wyatt took an aggressive step forward, "Yeah, from reading her private journal."

Garcia held up his hands placatingly, "Not everything from the journal. I've been to her lectures. Heard her speak. We've talked. I may not know her as well as I wish, but I do know her."

"Just stay away from her. When the girl leaves I don't want you near her."

"Wyatt." A voice snapped from the doorway. Both men swung around finding Lucy standing there, her eyes dark as she glared at Wyatt.

Wyatt had the decency to look ashamed for a second, but not a second later he threw another glare at Garcia when Lucy stepped up to stand next to him.

Lucy reached out, her hand brushing against Garcia's arm. Their eyes met and she nodded toward the other room, toward Grace. He nodded and made his way out of the room, their eyes locked, that moment conveying so much more than just one look.

Once she saw Garcia reach Grace, the little girl's face lighting up as she jumped into her father's arms, Lucy turned to face Wyatt.

Without wasting a second, he took a step forward, "You can't trust him. Lucy, he's tried to kill us. Multiple times."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "Wyatt. He's proven himself more times than not. People change. I think it's clear _that you have too_."

Wyatt flinched back.

"You can't trust him."

" _But I do_. And he's not going anywhere. You once said you trusted me. So trust me now. I trusted you on everything. Jessica. Everything. Now trust me on Garcia."

He scoffed, "Garcia."

"Yes. That is his name." Her voice cold as her eyes roamed his face.

His eyes flashed in anger, "You said nothing happened between you two."

Lucy threw her hands up in exasperation, "Nothing did. But even if it had, its none of your business. You lost the right to have any say in my life when you chose Jessica."

"I thought that now that Jessica is..."

"What? Gone? Evil? Almost killed Rufus and the rest of us? You figured I would what? Fall into your arms? Wyatt, _you chose her_. She was ...no, she is your wife. And you made the decision to try and make it work with her. _And I agreed_. You have no right to expect that I was just gonna wait around, that I would just be there as a replacement for her. I've moved on. And you should too."

"But Flynn really? I can't believe you have a kid with him."

Lucy stepped forward, her eyes flashing as her arm shot out, "Keep Grace out of this. That's a low blow Wyatt."

Wyatt stepped up, reaching out a hand toward her, "I'm trying to stop you from getting hurt."

Lucy pulled away from his reach, "Wyatt don't you understand? _You're_ the one who hurt me. What I do has nothing to do with you. We aren't anything anymore. I don't think we ever really were."

"Lucy, I still care about you." He pleaded.

Lucy sighed, "And I care about you too. But Garcia is my future. Grace is my future."

"But the future can change." He argued.

"No. This is how it's going to be. I think I've known for a while. Nothing you say will change anything. So either get used to it or get out."

"Lucy..."

"Momma?"

Wyatt slipped out of the room as Lucy went to grab Grace.

"Momma, what's wrong with Uncle Wyatt?"

Grace looked worried, her gaze focused on Wyatt's retreating form until he disappeared. Before she could reply, the sound of a slamming door echoed down the hall.

Lucy ran her hand over Grace's head, "He's fine, sweetheart. Just stressed."

"Like when you got hurt?"

Lucy swallowed, "Um, yeah."

Grace nodded solemnly.

"Lucy."

Lucy turned, her eyes meeting Denise's own worried ones.

"What's wrong?"

Denise looked down at Grace, who was resting attentively in her mother's arms. The little girl looked between the women, "I'm an adult, momma. I can listen."

A quiet cough sounded from the doorway, and Lucy turned catching sight of Garcia. However, the man wouldn't meet her eyes, instead focusing solely on their daughter. Lucy took a step closer, but Garcia still wouldn't raise his gaze to hers.

" _Lucy_." Denise said.

Garcia grabbed Grace from her arms, turning and starting down the hall before she could even get a word in.

Lucy took a step forward as if she was going to chase after him, but Denise grabbed onto her arm.

"Lucy. We have a problem."

Lucy turned around, shaking her head to get Garcia out of her head, "What?"

"Jiya told me that Rittenhouse tracked the lifeboat from the future landing here. I wouldn't be surprised if they made a move against us. Jessica knows where we are. We have to consider moving somewhere else. Another bunker perhaps. With Emma in charge, we are vulnerable."

"She's not going to play by the same rules that my mother did. Emma has tried to kill me almost every single time I've seen her. If my mother hadn't stopped her I...what are we going to do?"

* * *

After going over every possible option with Denise, Lucy went searching for Grace. She found her sitting in Connor's lap pouting as the record player sang. Quickly saving her daughter from Connor who was trying to get her interested in his taste in music, she tried to put her down for a nap. But she complained. She knew something was wrong. The tension in the bunker was still palpable from the morning. Wyatt hadn't made a reappearance. And Garcia had also been absent for the past few hours.

Even Lucy hadn't been able to find him. After talking to Denise, her mind had been racing. Uprooting all of their lives here would be unnerving but if there was even a slight chance Jessica would bring Rittenhouse here, they needed to leave.

But that could wait. Lucy needed to find Garcia. Passing by the spare workshop room, she caught sight of Connor who motioned toward the common room.

With a thankful smile, Lucy started toward the room but paused before fully walking in. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say to him. What she could say to him. But her body seemed to move on its own, knowing that he needed her. And she would be lying if she said she didn't need him too. Taking a deep breath she rounded the corner, immediately catching sight of him.

Garcia sat on the couch. His body still. Staring blankly at the wall. As she made her way closer, his body tensed as he heard her almost silent footsteps against the floor.

She sat down next to him.

For a moment, neither said a word.

Lucy took a deep breath unsure where to start, "You said something when you were...talking to Wyatt."

He sat there in silence, but she could tell he was listening, his fingers twitching as she inched closer to him, "About my lectures."

He nodded, throwing her a fleeting look before turning his gaze back to the wall. After another beat of silence, he began to speak.

"When you-um...first gave me the journal I looked you up. _Lucy Preston_. Professor at Stanford. 4.5 rating. I sat in on one of your lectures. Listened to you ranting to an ignorant student. You looked different than the woman who gave me the journal. Younger. You said something. I think it was then that I believed you. Knew you were telling me the truth. You quoted something about how historians must be impartial, free of passion, unbiased by interest. But you were the complete opposite. You were passionate and interested and far from impartial. In your writing, I could tell who you were. But after that, I tried to force you from my mind. Tried to ignored your journal and just focus on the Rittenhouse portion. But you became more and more real to me. But I just tried to push you away and I deviated so far from what you wanted me to do. Wyatt was right, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this future."

Lucy looked at him silently for a moment before reaching out and whacking him lightly on the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being idiotic. We need you. _I need you_."

"You don't need my information anymore. The team would be fine without me."

"Garcia. That's not what I meant. And you know it."

"So where does this leave us?"

"Confused. But together."

Garcia nodded and wrapped his arm around Lucy pulling her to rest against him.

The couple was content to just to remain in each other's arms. That feeling of another's body wrapped around yours, silently offering comfort. It was something they both needed. Something they both craved. Something neither had experienced in a long time.

"Is that my sweater?"

Lucy nodded, before yawning, "Yeah, it makes me feel safe."

After a beat of silence and a slight quirk of Garcia's mouth, Lucy realized what she had said. Stumbling over her worse she frantically spat out, "Nope, I didn't say that."

He giggled. Properly giggled and Lucy smiled turning to face him. His face was much closer than she thought and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes roamed his face. She would be lying if she said she hadn't always been a little bit attracted to him. The dark hair. The green eyes. The smirk.

Lucy reached out, her fingertips brushing his jaw, the feeling of stubble tickling her fingers. She watched as his shoulders seemed to relax under her touch, the tenseness fading from his body. She continued brushing her fingers across his cheek, his own leaning unconsciously closer to her. Lucy could feel his breath caressing her face. If she moved just an inch their lips would just brush. She watched as his eyes darted to her lips and she leaned in closer. And he didn't fight it. He simply let it happen, watching her with stormy eyes.

Out of nowhere, an alarm sounded, startling the couple off the couch.

"That isn't the alarm for the mothership." Garcia whispered in horror.

Lucy's heart pounded. Someone had broken in.

"Grace."

Just as they started toward their room, a loud scream shattered the bunker.

"Momma!"

* * *

Author's notes: Anyways sorry I don't know why this took so long because I had it written for weeks but for some reason it just didn't feel right and I had some issues with this chapter (when don't I have issues with a chapter) but I hope you guys liked it! I really love you all and I'm so glad you enjoy my story. Thank you for all your comments they make my day 3

Next up: Sorry cliffy...anyways next up Rittenhouse is at it again and Emma causes A LOT of issues for our favorite group of travelers


	5. I could have lost you

Author's notes: Cue me apologizing for taking so long but like...LIFE. Anyways I hope you enjoy this drama and angst with some fluff at the end of course I don't wanna kill you guys I love you too much. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The alarm cut off abruptly, the bunker falling into an eerie silence.

Lucy's heart was pounding, her whole body screaming to race toward her little girl. But Garcia had a tight grip on her arm, stopping her from running into the unknown.

The silence grew. After the one scream, there hadn't been a sound from Grace, and Lucy didn't know how to take that. If something happened to her...she wasn't sure she would be able to come back from that. After losing her sister. Her mother. So many people. Losing Grace would tip her over the edge.

A loud crash sounded from down the hall, startling both Garcia and Lucy into action.

Garcia pressed something into Lucy's hands. Looking down, she gripped onto the gun with a fierce determination, trying to steady her shaking hands. Looking back at Garcia, she watched as he slid his sling off, grimacing in pain as he reached down and pulled another gun out from his waistband.

Her brows furrowed as she looked between the two guns, but Garcia just shrugged as if to say that even though this was their safe house, they were never really safe. He had learned that when his family had been murdered in their own home.

Walking side by side, the couple stalked down the hall, their guns aimed low. Garcia waved back at her, silently telling her to wait as he quickly turned the corner, lifting his gun up. After a moment, he waved her forward and Lucy followed quickly.

Her heart caught in her throat as she caught sight of a body lying motionless on the ground.

Wyatt.

Garcia bent down pressing his fingers against the man's neck, nodding when he felt the heartbeat. Lucy let out a sigh, but before she could relax even minutely, faint cries flowed from around the corner.

With a nod, the couple stepped fully into the next room. And Lucy's heart dropped.

Emma and Jessica stood at the far end of the room. Guns drawn. And in front of Jessica, stood Grace. The older woman's hand holding tight to the girl's shoulder. Grace's eyes were wet, but she struggled to hold back her cries. And when her eyes met Lucy's, her lip quivered once before her body straightened. Her attempt at being brave. The fact that her daughter had a life such as this, broke her a little inside.

Lucy's eyes flitted to the corner of the room, Rufus was kneeling on the ground, his body in front of both Jiya and Connor, the latter seemingly unconscious on the ground. Rufus nodded to her. Looking up she finally met Emma's eyes, the woman twirling her gun comically in her fingers.

"Emma."

"Lucy." The woman smirked. She knew she had the upper hand. She was in their territory but she was the one in control. Because she had Grace.

Grace was shaking as Jessica held her tight against her. The grin on Emma's face twisted as her eyes jumped from Lucy's horrified gaze to the little girl.

"Seems like you're not the princess anymore. I'd recognize that face anywhere. _A daughter_. I didn't know you had it in you." She said throwing a glance between her and Garcia. "What I want to know is how you hid it from us. From your mother. But in any term, this changes things."

"This changes nothing." Lucy gritted, her grip tightening on the gun.

"Au contraire. She's Rittenhouse. _She's ours_."

Lucy raised the gun aiming at Emma.

The woman scoffed, putting her own gun in her waistband, "Oh, stop embarrassing yourself. Put the gun down."

Lucy shook her head, her finger itching around the trigger.

"Lucy." Garcia whispered. Lucy threw him a glance, her heart stopping at the sight of a gun aimed at his head.

Garcia swallowed hard as the man pressed the gun against his temple. And with a grave expression, dropped his gun, reluctantly handing it over to the man.

"I thought you didn't believe in the blood." Distraction. That was her only tactic.

Emma walked over brushing a hand over Grace's head, "No. Your mother was all too concerned about bloodlines. It's an old-fashioned belief. I may not believe in that but I do believe in corrupting a young child. How do you think we got Jessica here on our side? Persuading a young girl isn't that hard."

Lucy watched as Jessica threw Emma a startled glance, her gaze traveling down to the small girl in front of her.

"Jessica."

The woman looked at Lucy, "Jessica, _please_." Lucy begged, her gaze dropping to the woman's stomach. She wasn't sure if she was even pregnant but maybe just maybe she would feel for her.

Emma rolled her eyes as she waved her hand, the man next to Garcia shoving at his back with his gun. Garcia stumbled, throwing a glare at the man as he walked stiffly over toward Emma.

When he reached the woman, she reached out her hand, a sly grin growing on her face as she brushed a hand over his cheek, her smile widening as he flinched back.

"And we could have been so good together, Flynn." She glanced down at Grace, "It's a pity."

With a shrug, she pulled out a knife that glistened under the fluorescent lights of the bunker.

Lucy took a step forward, but without missing a beat, Emma placed the knife against Garcia's throat.

"If that knife moves an inch closer, you're dead." Lucy swore, the gun shaking in her hand.

Emma smiled, her finger tapping against the knife handle, "Then let's make a trade. You can keep your daughter for now. In return for something."

Lucy blinked, realization dawning on her face, "You're not here to kill us. You need us alive."

"Need is such a strong word. I don't have to kill you now so why waste a perfectly good battle later on?" Emma mused.

"Daddy?" Grace cried as she tried to reach out for her father who was so close yet so far. The man tried to reach out, but the knife dug deeper into his neck, a line of blood slipping down his neck, and he groaned.

"Not now princess, the grownups are talking. Give me the journal, Flynn and I'll be out of your hair for the time being."

The journal? She had come all this way just for her journal. The things they could do with the knowledge in that journal could change the course of history.

"We don't have it." Garcia gritted.

"Now I think we all know that's not true." She said running the knife along his cheek, "I mean, I could just take your daughter here instead. I think that would be an even trade."

"No." Lucy said. She placed the gun down on the ground, holding her hands up, "I'll give you the journal, just let Grace go."

Emma feigned a coo, "Little Princess Grace." She pulled the knife away from Garcia's neck, shoving the man over toward his daughter. Garcia quickly pulled Grace away from Jessica, hoisting the girl into his arms.

Emma motioned toward Lucy, "Lead the way, Princess." Lucy nodded, catching Garcia's eye before slipping out of the room, followed by Emma.

Garcia started after them but stopped short when he heard someone cock their gun. Turning around, the goon Emma had brought, had his gun aimed at the man and shook his head. Garcia swallowed turning back toward the empty doorway, praying Lucy would be alright.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, Emma and Lucy returned. Emma, the journal in hand and smirk on her face. Lucy, however, was stiff. A vacant expression adorning her usually expressive face.

Garcia hurried over toward Lucy, taking care to keep Grace turned away from the intruders, "Lucy? Lucy, what happened?"

The woman didn't seem to even notice his presence, instead, her eyes unfocused as they stared into nothing.

"Well, it's been fun. Remember what I said, princess." Emma said before snapping her fingers and stalking out of the room, Jessica and their goon following quickly after.

Not long after Emma, Jessica, and their goon had left, Denise returned, finding the place and the travelers a mess.

"What the hell happened?" She said putting down the gun she had pulled out when she saw the door to the bunker blown open.

Rufus and Jiya were leaning over Connor's motionless body. Wyatt was sitting against the wall, holding onto his pounding head. And Garcia and Lucy were holding on tight to Grace, silent tears streaming down the little girl's face.

"Emma." Lucy stated.

Denise tensed looking around.

Garcia sighed, "She's gone." He paused, throwing a worried glance at Lucy before turning back to Denise, "She took the journal."

Denise nodded solemnly, "We need to leave. Now."

Even though they had just talked about switching safe houses yesterday, Denise moved fast. She had been scouting out potential bunkers casually for the past few months. And last night she had managed to find one that would accommodate the lifeboat and their seemingly ever-growing group of travelers. Even though it wasn't stocked and they would have to leave most of their belongings behind, they would at least be safe for the time being.

Rufus and Jiya remained behind to move the lifeboat, while everybody else climbed into an old mini-van.

To say the car ride was tense would be an understatement. Wyatt hadn't spoken a word since Jessica had left. Connor was messing with the radio trying to distract himself. And Denise drove the car tensely, throwing glances over her shoulder every few seconds looking for potential tails.

Lucy, Garcia, and Grace had the whole backseat to themselves. The family wrapped around each other, the little girl was still shaking slightly, not releasing her tight grip on her parents.

Garcia watched concerned as Lucy stared off into space, looking out the black tinted windows of the car. She hadn't spoken the whole ride except a few words to Grace here and there. He couldn't talk to her now. He would have to wait until they got to the new safe house.

It wasn't until hours later that they finally arrived. To their new home.

* * *

Introducing Grace to a new bunker was surprisingly easy. Even after such a hectic day, the little girl was relaxed as she explored the new space and began talking about how she would decorate the walls with new pictures.

Lucy, on the other hand, wasn't doing as well. After pressing a kiss to Grace's head, she tried to leave the room, brushing past Garcia on her way out. However, the man reached out grabbing onto her arm. After a moment of hesitation, Lucy pulled out of his reach and took off down the hall, ignoring Garcia as he called out behind her.

Lucy just ran and ran. Not really knowing where she was going. When she reached the end of the hall, she opened the nearest door, slipped inside and slammed the door shut.

Breathing heavily she sunk down, burying her head between her knees.

She wasn't sure how long she had been hiding, but she knew hiding away from the world wouldn't solve anything. Running away from her problems had never been successful.

"Lucy?"

Lucy could feel the man next to her and saw him kneel down out of the corner of her eye. As much as she wanted to push him away, she knew it would only cause her more pain.

"Lucy, what did she say to you?"

Lucy just shook her head silently as she looked down picking at the pills on her shirt. With a sigh, Garcia settled down beside her.

After a few moments of silence, she looked up. Refusing to meet his eyes, she reached out and ran a finger next to the bandage across his neck where Emma had held the knife.

"She was going to kill you." She whispered.

"What?"

Lucy rubbed a hand over her face, "That's why she came. She knew I hadn't read the journal. She was going to steal it and kill you. I would have lost you before- before we were even together. I would have lost Grace because she wouldn't have been born. I- I could've lost everything."

"But you didn't." He whispered.

"Because she changed her mind. Because for one second she decided not to be a raging sociopath. But that could change. She could kill you. Kill Grace. Kill our future. She has the journal, Garcia. What are we going to do?"

Garcia reached out, lifting up her chin so their eyes could finally meet, "We're going to fight. And we're going to stop her."

Lucy's eyes watered as Garcia brushed a hand across her cheek, " _Garcia_."

The man reached out, pulling the woman close to him. She rested against him, feeling his heartbeat under her ear. Matching her breaths with his, she felt her body begin to calm and she let out a sigh.

"Everything's fine. It's going to be fine. I promise."

He pressed a kiss against her head and she grabbed on tight to his shirt as if she was afraid he was going to vanish.

"I've got you."

* * *

Even though she was exhausted, Lucy wasn't able to sleep. She was comfortable just staying up to watch over Grace.

The room Denise had given them was actually two adjoining rooms. One for Grace, which she had been thrilled about, and one Garcia and Lucy would share. Overall, it was much larger than the closet they had slept in before.

Lucy sat on the couch in the room across from Grace's, the little girl's breathing echoing across the silent room.

Soft music played throughout the room, from an old radio Garcia had found in the closet.

The soft melody having lulled their daughter into a quick sleep.

Lucy rubbed at her face, fighting off the urge to sleep.

"Lucy."

Lucy looked up meeting Garcia's eyes, his gaze gentle as he reached out toward her. Placing her hand in his, she let him pull her up.

She furrowed her brows as he pulled her close and began to sway them slightly back and forth.

After a few seconds, Lucy leaned into Garcia, her head tucking against his neck, his arm wrapping tighter around her back.

"We are not dancing, just swaying." She mumbled.

"Is this not dancing? How about this?" Garcia pulled back and spun Lucy around once, a laugh sneaking out of her mouth, his lips quirking up at the happy expression on her face.

"That's better." She said pulling back slightly to look into his eyes.

His hand reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing gently against her lower lip. He leaned in slowly, stopping just a breath away from her lips, waiting for her. She lifted up onto her toes and pulled him down to her.

His lips touched hers gently. And without a moment's hesitation, Lucy pressed back. Her lips were soft but unyielding against his. A soft sigh tore from her mouth as he deepened the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap tightly around her. One hand snaked around her back while the other rose to weave into her hair, pulling her even closer to him.

She knew they were moving too fast. But she couldn't deny that feeling of his body solid and strong against her made her feel safe.

Her hands run through his hair, as his slipped under the back of her shirt, the hand burning like fire against her skin.

Lucy pulled away with a gasp, "Thank you." She whispered, pressing one more quick kiss against his lips.

He smoothed his hand over her hair before leaned down pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Anything to make you smile" He whispered before pulling her close to him once more as they continued to dance, the music flowing around them.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry I had some issues with this chapter like it wouldn't flow properly so I hope it worked out well. Lots of planning in this chapter for later chapters so it'll all play out. Legit thanks for being the best fans ever like I love y'all 3

Next up: Rittenhouse jumps and Lucy has to figure out how to stop Emma meanwhile Garcia is stuck with Grace and things don't go exactly as planned


	6. All Aboard

**Author's notes:** Alright please don't kill me. So I know I haven't updated in like 10 years but I got a job like a proper adult job at a District Attorney's Office as an Investigator so like I have no time and when I have time I'm so tired I fall asleep at 10 pm which sucks. But anyways I need to get back into writing because I have this whole thing planned out. Since the finale murdered me and I refuse to talk about it I decided to change this chapter to be the Titanic instead of what I had originally planned. Anyways Garcia Flynn is alive and no one can convince me otherwise. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A kiss shared between two people who weren't quite in love yet should have caused some awkwardness. Especially when those two people were sharing a room. With their future daughter sleeping in the adjoining room.

But awkwardness couldn't occur when Lucy Preston's master plan was to avoid Garcia Flynn like the plague, right?

 _Lucy's eyes closed as Garcia's lips pressed softly against hers. Her hand reached up to wrap around his neck but fell as it was met with just air. And when she opened her eyes, the man before her had vanished._

The obnoxious rattling sound of a train rocked Lucy out of her dream, and with a groan, she buried her face into the soft pillow.

She couldn't even avoid Garcia in her own subconscious.

After the kiss they had shared, Lucy had been avoiding the talk that clearly needed to happen. And the only way to avoid that talk was to avoid the man in question. She spent nearly the whole day making sure she and Garcia were never alone. And barely said two words to him, worried that if she started talking, she would ramble on about all the crazy thoughts going through her head.

The rest of the team didn't seem to notice anything weird going on between the two, and if they did they most likely assumed that it was because they were raising their daughter from the future.

But there was one person who did realize something was wrong. And that was Grace. She had asked Garcia whether or not her momma was mad at him again.

" _Again?"_

" _Yeah, like last time when you didn't bring her favorite cookies home."_

Lucy knew she couldn't keep avoiding him much longer. She wasn't one to run away from conflict. But she also wasn't one to be open about her feelings.

Running her fingers through her hair to smooth down her bedhead, she slowly sat up. She hadn't slept much last night and she was exhausted.

The last thing Lucy remembered was drifting off on the couch, watching Grace sleep in the adjoining room. Garcia must have moved her sometime in the night. But it still didn't feel like she had gotten enough sleep. She just kept having nightmares on repeat. Emma kidnapping Grace. Or that Garcia got hurt.

The room was surprisingly quiet, which was a rare moment of peace, as the life in the new bunker had been anything but.

Getting used to a new bunker wasn't as easy as one would expect. Lucy wasn't sure when she got _comfortable_ living in that underground cold steel cage, but she would give anything to be back in their old bunker.

It would definitely prevent the awkwardness of getting lost and ending up in the wrong room.

On just the first day alone, Rufus had walked in on Connor in the bathroom twice, the older man screaming bloody murder each time.

Jiya had fallen asleep in Garcia and Lucy's room thinking it was her own.

Wyatt had been MIA and Lucy wouldn't have even believed he was there if he hadn't been in the car on the ride over.

And Denise had mixed up the bunker codes and had accidentally locked herself inside with the team for the time being.

The only one who loved this new place was Grace. The little girl was a bundle of energy and on the first day gave each time team member a job to decorate their new home.

The first few hours were spent making snowflakes. Denise was surprisingly good at it. Rufus had cut himself multiple times. And Connor had given up after his twentieth attempt.

Later, Grace had recruited Connor in creating a playlist for the "time team", which is apparently what they were called in the future. After a while, Garcia had officially banned country music after the same song played on repeat for four hours straight. Rufus hadn't listened and instead started performing karaoke with Jiya.

Around dinner, Grace bribed her poor father into teaching the rest of the bunker how to cook and bake. She claimed Jiya made the best chocolate chip cookies, but the woman herself stated she had never touched an oven before in her life.

And before bed, Grace found Wyatt and convinced him to play cards with her. The man was sullen but smiled as the girl tried to "cheat" which Lucy reprimanded her for. However, when the little girl claimed she was counting cards like her dad, Lucy let it go with a smile.

Lucy wasn't sure what her daughter had in mind today, but she was excited to find out.

With a sigh, Lucy glanced at the clock, which was blinking noon. She had always had an issue with sleeping in. As a professor, she hated early classes almost as much as her students. And that hatred for early mornings certainly didn't go away just because she was chasing a mad woman and terrorist organization through time.

Dragging herself out of bed, Lucy dressed and quickly made her way to the kitchen, her stomach growling as she smelled the lingering scent of French toast.

Because Rittenhouse hadn't jumped since they moved bunkers, the team seemed to have taken to relaxing, which was why Lucy wasn't too surprised to find an empty kitchen.

She would have assumed no one else was awake if the kitchen hadn't been a complete mess of flour and smelled delicious.

Stepping around the table, to see if there was any food left in the fridge, Lucy slipped on something, catching herself on the counter. Reaching down she picked up a shirt. Her brows furrowing she looked around at the piled of clothes and kitchenware that was dumped into a pile on the ground.

All the things that had been packed away in boxes and left to be unpacked into their new bunker.

A small giggle echoed through the room, and Lucy peeked into the living room, finding that the boxes were being used as a makeshift fort in front of the TV.

Tip-toeing up to the back, Lucy knocked on the roughly cut door.

Grace's head popped out and she excitedly waved her mother in. Lucy smiled and scooted into the box fort, finding Garcia sitting on the ground, his hair filled with barrettes. Grace jumped back onto the couch and began what Lucy assumed was braiding her father's hair.

Lucy leaned down pressing a kiss against Grace's head and the little girl immediately threw her arms around her mother's neck. Lucy just held her for a moment before she opened her eyes, catching sight of Garcia's and blushing in response.

"Momma, let go I need to finish daddy's hair or he's gonna look like a mess."

"Nope, no can do sweet girl. I need more hugs." Lucy fell back onto the couch holding Grace close to her and tickling the little girl. She laughed loudly, the sound echoing beautifully off the metal walls.

"Daddy, save me!"

Garcia chuckled, "No can do, draga! I'm sorry but here comes another tickle monster!"

"No no no!" The little girl pulled away, and Lucy let her go, her tiny feet taking her out of the fort and across the room as Garcia chased after her.

Lucy watched with a smile as the two continued to play as she got food ready for herself.

* * *

"How did you know when you loved Rufus?"

Lucy and Jiya sat at the kitchen table, the later working on the Rubik's cube Rufus had gotten her, which she had found in his things and promptly stolen but definitely planned to put back before he realized.

Jiya glanced up and shrugged, about to look back down at her cube when she realized Lucy wasn't even looking at her but was staring across the room at Garcia who was throwing a laughing Grace up into the air.

"Ohhh!" Jiya said putting the cube on the table as she scooted her chair closer to Lucy's.

"So you and Flynn?"

Lucy threw her a startled look, "I mean I'm not sure? I've never really loved anyone. I didn't have time for boyfriends in school and there were a few relationships later on but my career has always been more important. I just...I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling."

Jiya smiled at the panicked look on Lucy's face, "You're not _supposed_ to feel anything. You just know."

"Everyone keeps saying that." Lucy groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"Lucy," Jiya said reaching out and placing her hand on her arm, "just because you have a child together doesn't mean that you have to be feeling things so soon. Clearly, your prodigy over there is not coming for another few years. I mean even Rufus and I are gonna have a kid and I'm freaking out too. But I guess it's different because Rufus and I are together... and you and Garcia are- "

"We kissed two nights ago." Lucy blurted out.

"YOU WHAT?!" Jiya squealed, her voice echoing through the metal bunker.

Silence sliced through the living room and Lucy peeked out from her hands watching as Garcia sent over a curious glance smirking as he caught sight of Lucy's reddened face and Jiya's excitement.

Lucy shushed Jiya as she swatted her arm and the woman whispered, "Sorry sorry. Lucy that's amazing! You know I was always rooting for you guys."

"I thought you hated Garcia."

"I mean I did. But the man knows his Doctor Who. It's refreshing."

Lucy's brows shot up as she stifled a laugh, "I...alright. Well you need to help me because I still don't know what I'm feeling and now everything is awkward and I haven't talked to him since the kiss."

Jiya eyes widened, "You can't ignore him!" and then she smirked, "I know just want you need." The woman leaped to her feet, "Grace, my perfect little niece, I need your conniving scheming smarty-pants brain!"

The little girl squealed and the pitter-patter of her shoes should on the floor, her shoes lighting up as she ran over to them from the living room, Garcia following close behind, "Coming Aunt Jiya! Bye Daddy! Bye, momma! We'll try not to make something go 'boom' this time."

"'Boom?'...WAIT, JIYA!"

But Jiya's face just lit up as she imagined all the chaos those two had probably caused in the future, before she dragged Grace out of the room, "We'll be fine!"

Biting her lip, Lucy listened to the sound of laughter echoing down the hall as they got further and further away.

Garcia sidled up alongside Lucy and she closed her eyes knowing what he was going to say.

"Should I leave so you don't have to come up with an excuse to avoid me?"

Lucy turned to face him, but the words were caught in her throat.

"Lucy," Garcia smiled sadly, "if the kiss was too soon, we can act like it didn't happen. I don't want to force you into anything. "

But Lucy shook her head, "No, it's not that. I just...I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I don't want to start off our relationship not being able to communicate, that would be a horrible way to raise a family. I'm just...what?"

"Nothing." He said, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, a smile tugging at his mouth at how she had used the word _family_.

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy shot up, her heart beating fast. She raised her hand to run it through her hair but froze when she saw it shaking in the stream of light that shone through the bunker's living room window. Another hand reached out toward her shaking hand and unwittingly she flinched away, watching as the hand retreated.

That was when Lucy looked up, finding Garcia crouched down next to where she must have fallen asleep on the couch, her body trying to catch up on the lack of sleep from the prior night.

Garcia's eyes were dark with worry, the unspoken question "are you okay" on his lips.

Lucy swallowed hard and tried to give him a smile, but all she managed was a grimace.

"Is it ever going to end?"

"What?" Garcia murmured, his hand reaching out and brushing some hair back behind her ear.

"Do we even have a plan to defeat Rittenhouse? Or is it just a never-ending chase throughout history? I don't know how much more I can take Garcia. I can't-"

Garcia grabbed onto her hand and opened his mouth to speak when a loud alarm shot through the room.

"The Mothership has jumped! You gotta go."

Lucy pulled her hand out of Garcia's and the couple moved over to the rest of the team.

"I'm going." Lucy stepped forward.

Garcia pulled her to the side, "Lucy...you didn't get any sleep last night. And you just...what about Grace?"

"It's my fault, Emma has my journal, Garcia. It's my fault. I need to do this. I need to fix this. For our future. When did they jump?"

Connor froze, "April 1912."

No.

Lucy and Garcia shared a look. Knowing they both had to go. Lucy had read that entry in her journal and she knew that was the moment that rocked her and Garcia's relationship forward. She swallowed hard and looked over at Grace, who was sullen as she held tight to Jiya's hand.

As Rufus got the Lifeboat ready, Garcia and Lucy crouched in front of Grace. And they knew that she understood what was coming. She pulled them into a tight hug and they hugged their daughter as tight as they could. It took all their strength to pull themselves away from her.

As they sat in the Lifeboat, Lucy and Garcia gripped each other's hand tight as they watched the door close, their last sight, their daughter. And they couldn't stop their minds from wondering how many times had they both had to leave her behind in the future.

* * *

Walking on the deck of the Titanic was overwhelming. As Lucy's heels clicked against the floor, she gazed around in wonder, the ocean's breeze sending a shiver down her spine. It was a wonder how this magnificently big ship could end up at the bottom of the ocean, because looking at it, it looked like it could withstand a hurricane.

Garcia was at her back, his hand resting warm around her waist, holding her close as they passed people left and right. Rufus a few steps behind, complaining about leaving the Lifeboat so far away.

"Do you think there is a sleeper agent here? You said you mentioned that you wrote about it in your journal. What did it say?"

Lucy blushed as she remembered the details she had read about Garcia and herself and cleared her throat, "No, no mentions of a sleeper. But they could be here to kill more people. Could be Margaret Brown, better known as The Unsinkable Molly. She saved dozens of people when she made the crew of one of the lifeboats turn around and save survivors. She also goes on to work in our criminal justice system. It was because of her that we have a juvenile court. Before that, there was nothing like it and children offenders were getting thrown into prison for years and even getting the death penalty. She was the one that helped create different punishments. She's amazing."

"Excuse me, miss."

Lucy turned around, her eyes going wide as she saw the woman standing in front of her.

"I heard you speaking on juvenile offenders. I am actually working to create a different system for children so that they will not be tried as adults are. Would you care to talk over tea?"

Lucy's mouth was wide open and it wasn't until Garcia nudged her clearing his throat loudly, did she stick out her hand.

"Hi! Yes, hello. I am Lucy Preston. I would love to discuss juvenile offenders."

"Marvelous. I am Margaret Brown. However, please call me Molly."

"I- yes I will do that."

Molly laughed, "We shall meet in the dining hall, tonight?"

Nodding her head in awe, Lucy listened silently as Molly bid them a farewell.

Speechless, Lucy watched as Molly walked away, Garcia and Rufus stifling laughs as they watched her point at Molly.

* * *

Rufus decided to pass on dinner, instead focusing on trying to find any sleeper agents, while Garcia and Lucy prepared for their dinner with Margaret Brown.

At dinner that night, the orchestra played softly, as they were offered plates of food. Molly had invited Garcia and Lucy to join her and her friend at their own table.

Lucy was practically vibrating with excitement as she asked Molly about her family and her involvement in establishing the United States first juvenile court system.

Molly explained how she had peacefully separated from her husband and he had given her an allowance to do what she loved, which was helping destitute children.

It was rare to find a divorced woman in this time, let alone one who was still accepted into high society. Lucy hung onto every one of her words, in awe at how much the woman in front of her had accomplished and would accomplish.

"I just think it's wonderful how much you're helping these children. It's just not fair that children are being punished for crimes as adults, there's such a developmental difference between the two." Lucy said.

Molly sighed, "Which is exactly what I have been trying to tell various other judges. There is only one who agrees with me, a Judge Ben Lindsey. He has worked wonders in helping me." Molly spoke, "But enough about me and my job, do you two have children? I am assuming you are married, yes?"

Garcia smiled, "We are. And we do, a daughter. Grace. She's almost five."

"A wonderful age. And I bet she takes after your wife's brilliant brains."

"That she does."

Garcia threw a smile at Lucy and for a moment Lucy felt as if time had frozen. Garcia's hand was warm, wrapped around hers and she could feel the steady beat of his heart. After a moment, she smiled, finally able to see how this would one day be their future. As a family.

* * *

Later on that night, when the three travelers were in their cabin, the ship suddenly rocked to the side, glasses and other items flying off the dresser; the dresser itself teetering dangerously.

Rufus grabbed both Lucy and Garcia as they stumbled over their feet, trying to regain balance. The ship rocked hard once again, and Lucy fell right into Garcia's arms, the man taking the brunt of the hit when they slammed into the wall.

"No, this isn't supposed to happen yet. It's only the 13th. What's going on?" Lucy gripped tight to both men as the ship jolted to a stop as if it had rammed into something.

Propelling himself off the wall, Garcia yanked the door opened, peeking down the hall, watching as the other passengers rushed out of their rooms.

"Come on." Garcia grabbed onto Lucy's hand and she, in turn, grabbed Rufus's as they made their way through the sea of people trying to make it to the ballroom, where everyone was whispering that the captain was going to be making an announcement.

People were screaming over each other and shoving each other left and right as crazy theories were coming out about what was happening.

Lucy pushed her way through the people when she spotted the captain, "Captain Smith!"

The man turned around and Lucy nodded her head in respect, "Sir, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but is everything okay? It felt like we hit an iceberg."

"All is fine. No icebergs in sight. I will be making an announcement soon." The man tried to smile, but a grimace crossed his face as he took in the passengers that were swarming the ballroom.

Garcia and Rufus finally caught up to her.

"What did he say?"

Lucy told them that he hadn't given her much information, but something seemed off.

She glanced around when she caught sight of Molly and her friend standing toward the side. She nudged Garcia, and he nodded. Lucy quickly walked over to her, "Molly."

"Oh, Lucy." The woman reached out, giving Lucy's hand a squeeze, "Are you and your husband, all good?"

"Yes, thank you. I am worried though. I think Garcia and I are going to be ready if something happens, _I think you should be too_."

Molly smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "Don't worry about old me. I shall be fine. We will see you tomorrow?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, bidding the woman a farewell. She knew she would do everything she could to save Molly and stop Emma from wreaking more havoc.

She went to take another step to find Garcia and Rufus when she felt something hard press into her back. Freezing, she felt a hand wrap tight around her arm and push her off toward a side room.

The unknown person shoved her forward and Lucy knocked over some pots, as she tried to right herself. Turning around, she raised her hands up as a man aimed a gun at her head.

"Emma sends her regards. And she hopes that your little angel is doing well."

Lucy swallowed hard as the man moved his finger down to the trigger. However, before she could think of what to do, movement in the window behind the agent caught her eyes as she saw Rufus peeking through the glass.

"Well, you can tell Emma to leave us the hell alone. I hope the journal is treating her well."

The man looked confused and Lucy nodded her head minutely before dropping to the ground as Rufus came barging through the door. The gunman turned around in surprise, a shot going off into the ceiling as Rufus forced his arm up.

Crawling quickly across the ground, Lucy grabbed a pan and whipped around whacking it into the gunman's hand, the gun flying across the room.

"Garcia?"

Rufus grunted as he rammed into the agent once again, "He's busy with minion number two."

Lucy nodded and watched as the agent pushed away from Rufus and made to run across the room to grab his gun.

Lucy dove after him, grabbing onto his leg, causing him to slam to the ground. She crawled over him and reached out her fingers just brushing against the butt of the gun. The agent gripped her ankle and began to drag her back, but her fingers closed around the gun and she picked it up as the agent stood up, his eyes widening as Lucy pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Her eyes went wide as he dropped to the ground and she scrambled to her feet, dropping the gun into the trashcan as she rushed out of the room. Rufus followed closely, his hands shaking, as he glanced around hoping nobody had heard their struggle.

Turning the corner, Lucy ran headfirst into a body and raised her hands prepared for another fight, when she saw it was Garcia she relaxed, sighing as she wrapped herself around him.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine."

"She's not fine, she just fought off a man twice her size and shot him. So I'm gonna go and throw up somewhere alright?" He said before taking off out to the deck.

Lucy was silent as she let Garcia guide her to their cabin.

"Lucy."

" _I'm fine_."

"I don't think you are." He gritted.

"I said I'm fine Flynn." She snapped, "I've killed people before. I-"

" _Lucy_."

Lucy pulled at her hair, "When did killing people become okay with me? I'm no better than Rittenhouse. Murdering people. I don't even know who that man was, if he had a family."

"Lucy," Garcia grabbed onto her chin, turning her to look at him, " _he would have killed you_. He wasn't a good man. You did it to survive. You didn't kill him because you wanted to."

"But that's where you're wrong!" She was hysterical, "I did want to kill him. I wanted him dead because of everything he stands for. I killed him like I tried to kill Emma back in Chinatown. How can I ever come back after this?"

"You don't, really. And I would know. But one day you will realize you did what you had to do. You told me all those months ago that I could be a father after everything I have done. And you can be a mother after what you've done. You can be good because you've always been good. You've never been anything else."

"So, if you believe that you can be a father again, then what is stopping you from getting your family back?"

"What?"

"If given the chance to save them, you'll choose them and I couldn't blame you for that."

"Lucy, where is this coming from?"

Lucy sighed, sitting on the bed, her whole body decompressing, "You wanted to talk about the kiss. This is why I didn't want to."

"Lucy." Garcia crouched down in front of her, "I may still love my wife and daughter, but-" He paused, "I love you. When you first handed me the journal all those years ago and told me that if I followed it, I would be able to save my family, I think deep down I knew that it was a fool's errand. But I did it anyway because I loved them. And I still do. But along the way I changed. I will always love Iris but I'm not the same man that was her father. And I'm not the same person that Lorena loved. And if somehow I get them back, if somehow we save Iris and Lorena, I won't leave you. I will be a father to Iris and I will always love Lorena, but that's in the past. But it's you, I love you. I'm a father to Grace. And I hope to one day be a husband to you. You're my family. You and Grace. And this team. And I promise you, I won't leave you."

"You can't-"

"But I can Lucy. Because I'm yours. If you want me."

That night wasn't exactly a pleasant one. The tension between Lucy and Garcia was palpable and when Rufus had made it back, they were sitting on opposite sides of the cabin.

* * *

When the dawn broke, it was April 14th, and Lucy knew they had to leave. Garcia was sure that they had taken out both of the Rittenhouse agents and that the Titanic would happen exactly how history should. Their job was done. But if they waited for the Titanic to go down, there was a chance they wouldn't survive.

With some bribing and thievery, they managed to steal of the lifeboats and row over to the closest ship, which Lucy said was the SS Carpathia, one of the ships that received the distress call from the Titanic and in turn saved over 700 people.

After hours of rowing, the team climbed aboard and Garcia paid their way onto the passenger list. The hours of waiting seemed to draw on and on and the team sat in silence until the distress call sounded on board.

That night, Lucy, Garcia, and Rufus spent the night helping the crew pull people out of the water and treating them for injuries.

Lucy watched as Garcia spoke to a frantic French woman and was dragged over to a little girl that couldn't have been much older than Grace. Garcia crouched down, pulling off his coat and wrapping it around the little girl, whispering comforting words to her in French.

In the end, the crew and passengers were able to save the 700 people. And thus the journey began home. The Captain dropped everybody off in New York, but the team stuck around as the ship circled back to Liverpool, where they would hitch a ride to where they had stashed the Lifeboat.

Another week on a ship.

After that, the team decided they were never _never_ going on another ship ever again.

In that week, Garcia and Lucy pushed past that one night on the Titanic and began to learn more about each other. Lucy opened up to him in a way she hadn't opened up to anyone. And Garcia shared with her things that he still had nightmares about. They spent that week talking and growing closer.

Yet the most surprising relationship to come out of this trip was the new friendship between Rufus and Garcia. Both men had grown to trust and enjoy each other's presence much to their chagrin.

When they finally got off the ship a week later, Rufus fell to the ground kissing the pavement and praising God for letting them live.

Instead of leaving right away to go find the Lifeboat, the team decided to relax the rest of the night in a hotel.

They needed just a little time away from modes of transportation.

And of course, because fate always played a hand, there were only two rooms available.

Lucy and Garcia shared one.

That night as Lucy sat in bed, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She knew that it was time to stop fighting it.

And this time Lucy kissed Garcia. Not because she had read it in the journal but because she wanted to.

Lucy knew in the way he was looking at her that he was telling the truth about how he felt. The way he held her, the way he looked at her and talked to her, he made her feel safe and she knew that her heart would be safe with him always.

And in that moment she let go of the hesitation that had been holding her back and let herself be loved.

* * *

Sneak Peek:

When the lifeboat landed, the sound of footsteps echoed through the bunker and Lucy didn't waste a second jumping out of the Lifeboat and bending down to grab the little girl that ran right into her arms.

She held tight to her daughter, Garcia's arms wrapped tight around her holding both of his girls close.

"Momma!"

"Yes, sweet girl?"

"I have a surprise!"

"WE!" Came Jiya's voice from the other room.

"For me?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows raising as she shared a look with Garcia.

"For you and daddy!"

The little girl wiggled out of her mother's grasp until she was placed on the ground. She held out her tiny hands to her parents, bouncing excitedly on her toes as she dragged her mother and father away from the Lifeboat and into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** If there are any mistakes I'm sorry I wanted to get this out tonight and it's late and I have work tomorrow so I'm trusting my brain to have edited correctly. I promise I'll try to update sooner! You guys are the best and I love you all


End file.
